Taste Of The Stranger
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: Seto and Joey were two people who were different. One was meant to be king the other, just a peasant merchant. That was until they met and fell in love.


They were two people who should have never met. One was meant to be king one day while the other was meant to be a simple peasant. The second person was destined to go nowhere with his life. That was until one day where the fated king made an unexpected trip into town. At the time both were only sixteen. Prince Seto rarely ever left the castle. It was more for his protection and to make sure he was well educated. As for Joey, he was doing his normal business, setting up for the day. Both his parents were merchants and one day the shop will be passed on to him. His family made barely enough to survive. Back with Seto, he and several guards were walking through the part of town where all the food stalls were at. After walking for a while he took notice a peculiar blond male at one of the stalls. The blond was insanely attractive. Seto never got the chance to even ask for his name, seeing as apparently he was on a schedule that had to be kept.

Over the next week, all Seto could think about was the attractive blond male. Little did he know that Joey saw him and was thinking relatively the same thing? It wasn't unusual to hear that someone from the royal family had a one night stand. Just as long no one became pregnant. In that case the child was always placed in the lower class. It was just never questioned and it had always been standard practice. Not to mention that there never was a relationship between a royal and a peasant. Though there was one time it happened. It's something that isn't forbidden, but it's just frowned upon. There's just more of a stigma there.

At the end of the week, Seto had several meeting with several princesses. He had to have someone to marry in the next few weeks before he turns seventeen. It was difficult to keep focused, seeing has he was not interested in any of the women. Deep down he knew he had to find someone or he's risk losing the crown and making the current king very disappointed in him. Not even he wanted to do that and he'll even admit that he's stuck up. The following day he and several guards made an unexpected trip into town. They were trying to find the strange blond man from the previous week. Seto mentioned to the king the previous night that he would like a certain personal servant. The king oddly agreed. It was exceedingly rare for the king to agree to things. The task of finding the man wasn't so easy. Several hours pass before the man was finally found. At that point, Seto finally learned the name of the strange blond. Joey's parents did not approve of their son being taken away. They were insisting that his sister should go instead. After a while his parents stopped arguing due to realizing that they were going against the kings wishes. It was exceedingly difficult for Seto not to just throw himself at Joey. He wanted to fuck this man so bad. It didn't help that neither knew how each other felt about each other. Both seemed to understand that whatever that wanted to do couldn't be done at their current location. It would just look too weird. Once everyone arrived back at the castle, Joey was briefed on what was to be expected of him.

Several nights pass and on the fourth night Seto summoned Joey to his personal bed chambers. Joey had absolutely no idea what was needed of him. The several days Joey had been here, he actually wasn't too overworked like almost everyone else. When he did arrive, Seto was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. After a few moments Seto looked up and a smile formed.

"You summoned me?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you what you think of me."

"I-uh." A slight blush formed.

"You can tell me." It didn't come out harsh like usual

"You're uh really nice."

It wasn't a complete lie. Joey knew he couldn't really admit his feelings. He knew the rules about relationships with royals. There are times where he hates following any rules. Then yet again there are just certain ones that aren't even worth breaking. A few moments later, Seto let out a harsh sigh before speaking again. It gave him time to think about his next move. Well more or less speaking here.

"Whatever is said here won't be said to the police. Speak your mind"

"Ugh, you're- uh, very pretty."

"Humph… That's what I thought."

"Wh-what."

"Oh just get over here."

Joey did as instructed and moved closer to Seto. The next thing that happened nearly scared the shit out of Joey. Seto leaned closer and kissed him. A few seconds pass before Joey pulled back and left the room. It wasn't in any graceful manner either. A muttered 'fuck' came from Seto right after he left the room. He knew he just fucked up. It's a rare situation where he fucks up. As for Joey he was possibly really scarred for life. Or just for the time being. He really was not expecting what happened to happen. A while after it happened he was sitting in his small room, crying. He knew he shouldn't have the feelings that he does.

Almost a month passed sense the kiss. Sense then both have acted like the kiss never happened. During the month Seto had quite a few potential wives he had to meet with. Near the end of the month, the king told Seto that he had one more week to find someone or he'd lose his place for the crown. It was putting pressure on Seto to find someone. None of the women he's met with he has any interest in. All the women were lovely and nice but there was just no interest there. He was frankly scared to tell the king that he wasn't interested in any of the women and it was Joey that he liked. After almost a month, Joey couldn't deny that he enjoyed that kiss. That night, Joey was back in Seto's room. That was when everything was admitted. Both knew how each other felt. It was agreed upon that they had a new issue now. Neither knew how the king would react to their possible relationship. Both knew that Seto didn't want to marry any of the women he had meetings with.

The following day, Seto was sitting in the King's personal chamber. They had an unscheduled meeting about something. Seto had absolutely no idea what this meeting would be about. He didn't even want to even guess. When the meeting did start, the king told him that he was set to marry this one girl in about a week. Seto's face said everything. He was really pissed, hurt, offended.

"Seto, you have the skills to be the best king in our history. You need to do this."

"But sir. I found someone already. You told me I have until the end of the week to find someone. Time isn't over yet."

"Who is this person, Seto?"

"Uh, Joey."

"Your servant?" He sounded pissed

"Yes! You never said who I had to marry. I picked who I marry."

"Seto? You cant be serious? What will the people think? You'll never be able to have biological kids. Future heirs to the throne."

"I know, my King. I have thought it through already."

"Great." He sighs, gets up and turned around. "The only two potential kings of this country and they are both gay."

"I didn't mean to offend."

"No, no" He cut Seto off. "I'm sorry. I let the whole situation get the better of me. If you believe this is a good idea, then you have my blessing."

"Thank you."

"Leave now."

Seto left the room and found Joey in his small room. Joey looked upset, like really upset. Apparently his sister had just died recently. Seto sat next to Joey and hugged him. He needed it. That was harsh, even by Kaiba's standards. Some time passed and then Joey asked how the meeting went. He became happy by the news. It was odd that night during dinner, the king mentioned that Seto was getting married the following week. There were people that were happy that were happy for the two of them and others that were beyond upset. The people who were upset thought that believed Seto was unfit to marry and unfit to be king.

Over the next week all the necessary arrangements were made for the wedding. During the week, Seto and Joey were kept apart. Apparently it was just part of the rituals. The week was cruel for both of them. They missed each other's presence. When the day finally came, the turnout of the wedding was beyond what was expected. The wedding was beautiful also. After the ceremony was over, both were left alone in a room. They knew what had to be done and were so ready for it. A while after being left along, Seto was straddling Joey. He had an obvious evil smirk on his face. There was definitely something going on his mind. Joey was so enjoying the contact. Neither wanted to rush into doing it. But at the same time wanted to do it.

Seto still looked at him, incredulous, almost not believing what was happening. Though he did think Joey was crazy. Joey simply smiled and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. He took Kaiba's hands and guided them along his own body, rubbing up and down his chest, causing his nipples to harden. A low moan escaped Jou's mouth as he closed his eyes. Seto grinded his hips against Joey, perhaps to coax him a little to keep going.

"Please." he moaned

Seto smirked, slowly rolled Joey's pants and boxers down to his ankles. Jou's erection bounced into view. Seto wrapped his hand around his cock and if it were even possible he got even harder. Seto got so hot he could feel the throbbing of his bugle. He slowly began licking the tip. He tasted like heaven. He licked and sucked the head of Joey's cock; Seto's sucking and Joey's shallow breathing occupying the silence. Seto relaxed his throat and bent his head further back, grabbed Joey's ass and guided him 'til he was standing directly over him. And, as Joey gripped Seto's hair, he took more of him inside of his mouth and began to stroke his dick with his mouth. Just shit, this was just so different than what Jou was expecting to do with his day. Frankly he was really enjoying this. One thing Joey could make of this was that Seto was pretty fucking brilliant with giving blow jobs. He couldn't help but let out another moan.

"Seto. God"

He ran a hand through his hair. Seto let out a moan, sending a wave of pleasure to go through Joey. Moments later he let out a fairly loud moan as he came in Seto's mouth. He pulled away, swallowing every last bit. It was quiet in the room for several minutes, excluding Joey's irregular breathing. He pulled Seto by his shirt back to his feet and planted another kiss.

"I take is as that was good?" He said once they broke for air.

"That was…. Fucking fantastic"

"Were not done now."

Several minutes pass before Seto pulls the rest of his clothing off and pulls out something from the night table. It was a bottle of lube. All Joey could do was just stare. Just fucking stare at everything. It really just wasn't fair that he was just this fucking attractive naked. Yeah, so not weird having a pretty noticeable hard on. Joey never thought that Seto would be that big. Now this, was just going to be interesting, just a little, maybe. Next thing Jou knows was that he's on the ground, with Seto straddling his waste. Seto was actually enjoying this and just really wanted to tease the shit out of him. Screw being drunk.

"Fuck Seto." He moaned.

"Just be patient pup or this wont be enjoyable"

He adjusts himself and pushes a finger slowly in and out. The motion caused Joey to let out a moan and buck his hips. Seto continues that for another minute or so before adding another finger. By this point Jou started getting another hard on. Another moan came from Joey while Seto just smiled. He finally removes his fingers and added more lube to his hardened member. He finally pushed in, causing Jou to bit his lip to hold back a moan. It didn't stop Seto from letting out one.

_God this feels good_ He thought

He continued to thrust into Jou, both just enjoying everything about this. It was just purely amazing. Joey dug his nails into Seto's back in a moment of pure pleasure. One thing for sure was that Kaiba was just fucking amazing in bed. Seto managed to find the sweet spot, causing Jou to throw his head back and emit a moan. He just smiled and his speed increased.

"Do that again!" He said between moans

Seto was close, oh so very close to his climax, but yet again so was Joey. He pinned Joey's arms down so neither can touch his erection. He protested with a slight whine, it was just unfair. It was all worth it to Seto as he picked up the pace once more.

"Joey" He moaned.

There was a slight whine in his voice as he continued to pump into Joey. Moments later Jou let out a startled gasp, throwing his head back as he came. In Seto's mind that was just really fucking hot. He thrusted in several more times before emitting a loud moan as he came. Joey and Seto just laid there for several minutes though Seto didn't pull out. It was quiet during those several minutes, though both were trying to control their breathing. Joey protested slightly as Seto finally pulled out.

"Was it good?" Seto asked.

Joey didn't say anything. All he did was nod.

"God, you're amazing," he whispers, stroking Joey's damp hair. "I love you."

Joey snuggles close to Seto, loving the feel of Seto's body on his. "I love you, too… Seto."

Seto kisses Joey's forehead lovingly and falls asleep besides him, as Joey's finger play with the hair that falls down the back of Seto's neck.

Some time passes, then one night during dinner the King made an announcement that he was stepping down as King in the next few weeks to the next few months and that Seto would become King after he steps down. The king's health was starting to go. He was determined to continue leading for as long as he could. He knew when the right moment will come for him to stop. There was no telling how much more time he had. The healers could only do so much to keep him alive. Several months later, Seto was crowned king. During the ceremony, Joey didn't look so good. After the ceremony, the healers looked at him and mentioned that Joey was pregnant. They guessed that he was about two months along. The gender could not be determined, but the former king was surprised by this.

Six month pass and Joey gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The baby was born a bit early but was completely healthy. Joey and Seto were beyond happy for this. The former king was also very happy but at that point he was bed ridden and close to death. He knew that this new child will carry on the tradition of this great country. Unfortunately the following day the former king was found dead. He died in his sleep. It didn't appear that he suffered when he passed. His burial was elaborate, considering that was what he wished for. Joey and Seto lived the rest of their lives in a very happy way and had a successful rule that was one day passed onto their son.

* * *

A/N: So yeah this was a request story written for arashi wolf princess for her birthday. So yeah Happy birthday, I hope you like it.


End file.
